Conventional computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, accept user input from a conventional input device, such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device, such as a mouse for operating the graphical user interface.
A traditional notion of user interaction is generally in front of a desktop computer or at least sitting within close viewing proximity to a display screen as with laptop computers. Conventional systems are problematic in meeting the challenge of user interaction for new media. The evolution of new media models of computing, such as digital television, digital music, digital movies, have changed the traditional view of the GUI, and the manner in which users can interact with their computers. In one example of a home theater environment, users may be sitting at couch at a distance away from a display screen. At one time, the users may want to manipulate a GUI to obtain and watch live TV or recorded TV, digital home movies and picture slideshows, or watch DVDs movies. In another example, users may want to work on their keyboard in other locations than the traditional desktop such in a lap-use environment. In this “lap-use” or “couch-use” environment, a traditional notion of desktop user interaction can be inefficient and frustrating for many individuals. Thus, the users do not realize the full benefits of experiencing new media computing and productivity software.
What is needed is an apparatus and method to support user interaction for an untethered environment with a keyboard for manipulating the GUI for the new media technologies and productivity activities, such as creation and modification of electronic documents, spreadsheets, database fields, drawings, photos and the like.